my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden
Aiden is a CPU Mii in Wii sports and Wii Sports Resort, although he does appear in many other games. Wii Sports In Wii Sports Tennis, Aiden has a skill level of 969. He hits the ball very quickly, but at a loss of accuracy. In Baseball, he has a skill level of 562. This isn’t because He is mediocre, but instead because he isn’t really that interested in the sport. He doesn’t hit well, but when he does, it’s always a home run. He also always attempts to hit splitters. He is always seen in the opening cutscene of bowling, always on an adjacent lane. In Boxing, his skill level was 1916 before he retired. When he retired early (which was a shock to everyone), mediocre (at the time) Andy asked him if he could train him. Aiden then agreed. Shortly afterwards, Andy was the well known champion. That was all until Matt, who still surprisingly had hair at the time (source: newspaper in boxing training area)managed to somehow beat Andy in an epic battle. After that, Aiden immediately took on Matt to get the Champion position back, which he did. His skill level is still 1916. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, Aiden is still really good at everything. In SwordPlay, his skill level is 1616. In Table Tennis, his skill level is 1237. This is because he always lands his hits on the table. The only downside is that they are way too predictable, meaning that the player could easily hit them back. In Basketball, his skill level is 614. Again, he doesn’t really like basketball. He appears in cycling only as a Mii in the crowd. He can clearly be seen in both Icarus Bluff and Crater Core (PAL names). In Both times, he is standing right next to Watt. This is because Aiden had to beat Watt in Boxing to be the champion. Aiden is in Wii Sports Resort’s box art. Wii Party Aiden can be seen as a Master Mii. He usually gets second or first. For some reason, Aiden grabs out a rainbow dice, with two 1’s, two 3’s and 2 6’s. He also nearly wins every game, always getting 2nd. Trivia * Aiden is a Japanese Mii. * Aiden was originally going to appear in beta cutscenes of both wakeboarding and golf. * Aiden can also clearly be seen in Wii Fit’s Obstacle course and cycling cheering for the player. * He can be found in the most games: Wii sports, Wii Sports Resort, Wii Sports club, Wii Party, Wii Party u, Wii Play (as part of Find Mii), Wii Fit, Wii Music (as part of the PAL box art), Tomodachi life (as box art), Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, a character in Smash Ultimate’s World Of Light, Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. * He was also in a Nintendo Wii Japanese Commercial. This commercial was to support New Super Mario Bros. Wii by showing Aiden himself playing it. This commercial was an instant hit all around Japan. Due to this, the same thing happened with Wah Sports Resort. * Aiden is the only Mii (ever) Capable of wearing a mask. Nobody knows what he really looks like. * Everytime you go against Aiden in Table Tennis, his paddle colour changes. This is the only known Mii to do this. * When you go against him in World Of Light, he fights you on the Wuhu Island Map and gives you a 6545 attack 6754 defence legendary spirit with 3 support slots. This spirit is the Aiden Spirit. * This spirit is the only one that cannot be trained. It can still be leveled up to attack 7165 defence 8111. * He was the first Mii made for Wii Sports and the first Mii ever made on the 3ds’ Mii Maker. * He was the mii who taught Sarah how to get better at tennis. * When there was originally a “golf leaderboards” in the beta of the game, Aiden was the top CPU Mii in both 3-advanced and 9 hole. In 9 hole, his score is -3. To show you how good that score really was, Saburo, the one with the next best score, got a 0. Aiden was going to be a cpu champion in golf, with the scrapped Golf Vs CPU mode. His skill level was going to be 1643. * Aiden is a 37 year old Male CPU Mii. Therefore, he has the most Mii information. * Aiden has undoubtedly the most trivia out of any other Mii. * Aiden has one of, if not the largest byte size for a Mii description. * Aiden retired from Boxing at 33. * During development of Wii Sports Resort, a developer joked about how much the development team used Aiden. So when that developer had to make box art, he simply placed “Wii Sports Resort” on Aiden’s forehead. * Aiden has an Average Skill Level of well over 1000. Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Male CPU Miis Category:Pro Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Champions Category:Vice Champions